<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a color I couldn't love by Queerlilfella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661504">Not a color I couldn't love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlilfella/pseuds/Queerlilfella'>Queerlilfella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly love and fluff, Domestic Violence, First Love, Fluff, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, chosen family, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlilfella/pseuds/Queerlilfella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist die Geschichte von Noah, einem Jungen der in einer viel zu großen Stadt Namens New York aufwächst.<br/>Er lebt mit seinem Lieblosen, kalten Vater in einer kleinen Wohnung wo er Menschen findet die sein Leben besser machen und ihm zeigen was Liebe ist.<br/>Es ist eine Geschichte über Familie, wahre Liebe, Familie die man findet und wählt- und ja, sie ist super queer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a color I couldn't love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erstens hoffe ich ihr mögt die Geschichte.<br/>Zweitens: ja, ich habe die Geschichte auch auf englisch reingestellt, aber ursprünglich wurde sie auf deutsch geschrieben.<br/>Und drittens  (und am wichtigsten): in dieser Geschichte geht es auch um Themen wie häusliche Gewalt, speziell dieses Thema wird an einer Stelle nicht nur am Rande erwähnt. Wenn jemand die Geschichte ohne diesen Teil lesen möchte kann die Person sich gerne melden!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noahs Leben erinnerte ihn an ein Lied von Queen. Es war laut, bunt und anders als alles gewöhnliche. Manchmal allerdings war es so leise und verletzlich, dass Noah Angst hatte zu laut zu atmen und die Blase in der er sich befand zum Platzen zu bringen. Dann saß er still in einer Ecke, zog die Knie zur Brust und versuchte sich an alle Worte zu dem Lied das als letztes im Radio gelaufen war zu Erinnern. Sein schneller Atem brauchte manchmal lange Zeit bis er sich beruhigt hatte. So lange, dass die Nachbarin ihn einmal zwischen zwei Mülltonnen kauernd gefunden hatte und ihn mit in ihre Wohnung nahm um ihm ein Glas Wasser anzubieten und die Flecken auf seiner Hose zu reinigen. In diesem Moment wusste Noah nicht was schlimmer war; dass Marsha ihn so gefunden hatte, oder dass er in Unterhose auf dem heruntergekommenen Sofa saß und kalten Rauch einatmete. Während er darüber nachdachte, wie er seinem Vater die lange Abwesenheit erklären konnte öffnete sich die Wohnungstür, welche aufgrund des kaputten Knaufs nurmehr anzulehnen war. Mit großen Augen sah er auf und sah wie ein großer junger Mann hereinkam. "Hey Marsha" sagte er mit kurzem Blick in die winzige Küche, in welcher Marsha am Waschbecken stand und Noahs Jeans schrubbte. "Gehörst du zu Marsha?" Noah war sprachlos, konnte nicht wegsehen als der Mann sich schon während dem Stellen der Frage fast beiläufig das Hemd auszog. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Mann nickte und schnappte sich ein T-Shirt das über der Lehne eines Stuhles hing. "Ich bin Tom."</p><p>Noah lebte mit seinem Vater in einer kleinen Wohnung in einer großen Stadt Namens New York. Jeden Tag stand sein Vater auf, machte ihm Frühstück und ging zur Arbeit. Seit Noah denken konnte hatten sie zusammen in dieser Wohnung gelebt. Eine Mutter hatte er, da war er sich sicher. Erinnern konnte er sich nicht an sie. Manchmal brachte sein Vater fremde Frauen mit nach Hause nachdem sie in dem kleinen Restaurant zwei Blocks weiter gegessen hatten. Als Noah jünger gewesen war hatte er gehofft eine dieser Frauen wäre seine Mutter, oder zumindest bereit ihre Rolle einzunehmen.<br/>Die wenigsten hielten es bis zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen aus.</p><p>Also hatte Noah sich an das Leben mit seinem Vater gewöhnt. Sein Vater würde ihm morgens Frühstück machen, im Gegenzug jedoch auch erwarten, dass Noah die Einkäufe erledigte, Mittags den Geschirrspüler ein- oder ausräumte und bis Abends etwas zu essen auf dem schäbigen Küchentisch stand. Manchmal ließ er etwas Geld da, dann sollte Noah einkaufen. Für Noah war das normal. "Wir sind nur zu zweit, da muss jeder etwas tun. Und wenn ich das Geld bringe, mit dem wir uns Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf leisten können, kannst du dich darum kümmern."<br/>Dass das nicht in allen Familien so war, merkte Noah erst, als er das erste mal bei einem Klassenkameraden zuhause gewesen war. Der Vater der Familie kam nicht betrunken nach Hause, er kochte mit der Mutter ein Abendessen, fuhr Noah Abends nach Hause.<br/>Es war einer der Abende an denen Noah Probleme hatte seinen Atem zu beruhigen.</p><p>Nachdem Marsha ihm an jenem Tag geholfen hatte, bot sie ihm an zu ihr zu kommen wann immer er wollte. Es war ihm unangenehm, er hatte Angst in ihr Leben einzudringen und sie zu stören. Doch nachdem er bei seinen Klassenkameraden mitbekommen hatte, dass sein Leben so wie es war nicht normal war ging er öfter zu Marsha. Manchmal saß er Stundenlang nur auf ihrem Sofa, schüttelte stumm den Kopf wenn sie ihm Apfelkuchen oder Tee anbot. An anderen Tagen nahm sie ihn mit zum Wocheneinkauf. Sie zwang ihn nie dazu zu reden, nicht wie sein Vater oder die Lehrer in der Schule die Antworten auf Fragen wollten die er schon aufgrund des Satzbaus nicht verstehen konnte. Bei ihr konnte er auf dem Sofa zusammengekauert einschlafen während sie in der Küche mit Töpfen klapperte und würde mit einer kratzigen Wolldecke über seinen Schultern aufwachen. Bei ihr bekam er keinen Mitleidigen Blick wenn seine Hose an den Knien gerissen war, sondern eine halbe Stunde in der er auf seine bleichen Knubbelknie starren musste bevor er die Hose frisch geflickt wieder anziehen konnte. Noah kam nach der Schule lieber zu Marsha als zu einem seiner Klassenkameraden. Dort fühlte er sich außen vor, anders. Bei Marsha spielte es keine Rolle woher er kam, wie er lebte oder wie gut seine Schulnoten waren. Hier fühlte er sich wie jeder andere Junge in New York. Sie half ihm mit den Hausaufgaben, und wenn sie keine Zeit dafür hatte würden ihm Tom oder einer der anderen Jungen die bei Marsha zu Leben schienen helfen.</p><p>Die Jungen waren Noahs Helden. Sie waren groß, stark, viele von ihnen ebenso schwarz wie Marsha, mit zerzausten Lockenköpfen. Manche von ihnen waren regelmäßig bei Marsha, wie Tom. Egal wie viele Jungen es waren, Marsha beschwerte sich nie ernsthaft. Sie hatte für jeden ihrer Jungs ein offenes Ohr, eine offene Tür. Manche der Jungen schienen bei Marsha zu leben, andere kamen vorbei um ihre Wäsche zu waschen, ein Abendessen unter Marshas strengem Blick zu sich zu nehmen oder etwas bei ihr abzuholen. Es gab auch Tage, an denen sie nur vorbeikamen um auf Marshas Sofa ein paar Stunden zu schlafen oder mit ihr zu reden, über was wusste Noah nicht. Nur, dass die Gespräche oft mit Tränenden Augen und einer langen Umarmung von Marsha endeten. Marsha verteilte die besten Umarmungen.</p><p>Tom war von Anfang an Noahs Liebling. Die anderen Jungen waren nett, das stand für ihn außer Frage, doch Tom war anders. Vielleicht lag es an dem ersten Treffen, dass er Noah nicht behandelt hatte als wäre er ein verängstigter kleiner Junge der in Unterhose in einer fremden Wohnung saß und nicht wusste was ihn erwartet. Bei ihm fühlte er sich als hätte er einen großen Bruder, einen Beschützer der ihm zugleich die Ohren langzog wenn er ihn erwischte wie er in der Nase bohrte. Manchmal nahm er ihn mit in den Park wenn er die Zeit dazu hatte, spielte Ball oder Fangen mit ihm, kaufte ihm einen Hotdog an manchen Tagen sogar eine Kugel Eis. (Davon erfuhr Marsha nie etwas.) Nach solchen Nachmittagen schlief Noah regelmäßig auf Marshas Couch ein.</p><p>Eines Abends wachte er auf, als Marshas Tür gegen die Wand krachte. Es gab keine Wolldecke über seinen Schultern sondern blaue Flecken an den Rippen und den Handgelenken. Wenn er Marsha oder die Jungen danach auf dem Gang sah, senkte er verschämt den Blick, zog die Ärmel weiter nach unten und ging hastig weiter. Noahs Vater hatte keine Geduld für Sinnlose Spielereien. Noah hatte es aufgegeben erklären zu wollen, warum er Marsha brauchte, warum er bei ihr sein musste um die Schulaufgaben zu meistern. Doch wenn sein Atem nun zu schnell seine Lungen verließ brauchte er nicht mehr die Lieder aus dem alten Radio sondern stellte sich vor, dass er an Marshas Küchentisch saß und dabei zusah wie die Glut an ihrer dünnen Zigarette erlosch, wie sie Rüben klein schnitt oder Kartoffeln schälte.</p><p>Auch diese Gedanken vergingen, denn schon bald hatte Noah die Melodien vergessen die Marsha summte, während sie arbeitete oder seine Hausaufgaben durchsah. Stattdessen kamen wieder kalte Nächte unter der lieblosen Acht seines Vaters, der immer öfter betrunken, und immer weniger mit fremden Frauen von der Arbeit kam.<br/>An manchen Abenden saß Noah Stunden in der Küche, sah dem Abendessen zu wie es kalt wurde während er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater heim kam. Nur um dann später unter seiner Decke zu kauern und zu versuchen seinen viel zu lauten, rasselnden Atem wieder zu beherrschen.</p><p>Noahs Vater war kein schlechter Vater, das sagte sich Noah immer wieder. Schließlich bekam er Essen und Kleidung, ein Dach über dem Kopf. Doch wenn er mittags während er alleine war, hinter der Haustür kauerte und über den Gang lauschte, dann bekam er Sehnsucht nach der liebevollen Rüge die Marsha austeilte, die Umarmungen wenn er aus der Schule kam und Tränen seine Dreckverschmierten Wangen überzogen.<br/>Das war eine Art der Liebe die er von seinem Vater nicht bekommen konnte.</p><p>In der Schule hatte Noah wenige Freunde. Die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter verspotteten ihn wegen seiner Schäbigen Kleidung, weil sein Vater ihm kein Lunchpaket mitgab und seine Schuhe aussahen als wären sie schon von drei Generationen vor ihm getragen worden.<br/>Die Freunde die er hatte waren nicht die Art von Freunden die er mit zu sich nach Hause nahm, oder die ihn mit nach Hause nehmen würden. Sie wohnten am anderen Ende der Stadt, hatten Eltern die sich um sie kümmerten- ein anderes Leben.<br/>Als Noah nach einem langen Tag der Hänseleien in der Schule alleine auf dem Weg nach Hause war, seine Bücher in den Armen, stolperte er über seinen Schnürsenkel. Während er sich wieder aufrappelte, die Aufgeschürften Hände an den Jeans abrieb und sich fragte, wie er seinem Vater die dreckigen Bücher erklären sollte, näherte sich eine dunkle Gestalt. Noah sah auf, es war einer von Marsha's Jungs. Hastig bückte Noah sich um seine Bücher aufzulesen. "Alles klar, Noah?" An der Stimme erkannte er Tom, den Jungen, der ihm von Marshas Jungen am meisten fehlte. Hastig nickte er, drückte seine Bücher an die Brust und stand auf, traute sich nicht Tom in die Augen zu sehen.</p><p>Schweigend sah Tom Noah an während dieser verschüchter auf den Boden starrte. "Warst du in letzter Zeit mal wieder bei Marsha?" fragte Tom schließlich. Die einzige Reaktion darauf war ein Kopfschütteln. "Sie vermisst dich, weißt du. Manchmal kocht sie Tee und gießt eine Tasse mit extra Zucker für dich ein." Noah sah noch immer auf den Boden. "Marsha würde sich freuen, wenn du mal wieder vorbeikommen würdest." "Ich mich auch." Hätte Tom nicht auf Noah geschaut hätte er das flüstern für Einbildung gehalten. Bevor Tom reagieren konnte war Noahs schmaler Rücken zwischen den Fußgängern der eiligen Stadt verschwunden. Dieser Junge, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend machte Tom sich auf den Weg. Vor ihm lag eine lange Nacht.</p><p>Nachdem er Zuhause angekommen war versuchte Noah die Flecken auf seiner Hose im Waschbecken herauszuwaschen wie er es viele male bei Marsha beobachtet hatte. Die Reaktion seines Vaters ängstigte ihn schon jetzt und sorgte dafür, dass ihm der Schweiß die Schläfe hinab rann und sein Atem schneller ging. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. "Hör auf zu flennen!" konnte er seinen Vater gedanklich rufen hören. "So wird nie ein Mann aus dir!" Niedergeschlagen sah er auf die nasse Jeans in seinen Händen.</p><p>Die Hose tropfte auf dem Weg hinab zu Marshas Wohnung den ausgetretenen Holzboden voll. Noah trug nur eine Unterhose, doch seine Scham und die Panik in seinem Brustkorb hielten ihn warm. Mit zitternden Händen klopfte er an der Holztür. Die Klingel war kaputt. Auf dem stillen Gang hörte das Klopfen sich an wie ein sterbender Schmetterling. Während Noah wartete begann im Hintergrund in einer anderen Wohnung ein Baby zu schreien. Er klopfte erneut, nahm all seine Kraft zusammen. Schritte näherten sich der Tür von innen. Es war einer von Marsha's Jungs, der ihm die Tür öffnete. Jamie? Jonathan? Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Noah, mit seinen großen Augen und einer Tropfnassen Jeans in den Händen und führte ihn in die Wohnung. Dort, auf dem knartzenden Sofa saß Marsha, einen Jungen im Arm der weinend seinen Kopf an ihren Schultern vergraben hatte. Noah fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling. Diese Situation war zu privat, zu verletzlich als dass er unangekündigt und in Unterhose daran teilhaben sollte. Er wollte gerade gehen, als Marsha's Augen aufleuchteten, als sie ihn sah. "John hier wird dir kurz helfen" sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern, das ihm eine Tasse Tee mit extra Zucker versprach bevor sie dem Jungen in ihren Armen etwas zuflüsterte. "John" wiederholte Noah geistig.</p><p>Noah folgte John in die Küche. Dieser half ihm auf einen Hocker und zeigte ihm, wie er die Flecken aus seiner Hose bekam. Mit erstauntem Blick beobachtete Noah wie ein Fleck nach dem anderen verschwinden zu schien. "Wow." war das erste, was er sagte seit er die Wohnung betreten hatte. John grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. Dann winkte er Noah mit sich ins Badezimmer, wo er einen Fön aus dem Regal zog und ihn Noah in die Hand drückte. "Soll ich die Hose..." John nickte nur. Also begann Noah damit, die Hose trocken zu Fönen. "JOHN!!!" schallte es innerhalb weniger Sekunden durch die Wohnung. "Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt-" Die Badtür öffnete sich. Marsha sah Noah mit dem Fön in der Hand, ein Blick wie ein ertappter Hundewelpe. Marsha sah John mit der Hose in der Hand, ein Schelmisches Grinsen ohne Schuldbewusstsein zierte sein Gesicht. Rasch strich sie Noah über den Kopf bevor sie John am Ohr aus dem Bad zerrte. "Pass' auf deinen Bruder auf! Und mach uns allen bitte eine Tasse Tee" wies sie ihn an bevor sie zurück ins Bad ging, wo Noah noch immer den Fön in der Hand hielt. Noah legte ihn verschämt auf den Wannenrand. "Schön, dass du da bist" flüsterte Marsha während sie ihn umarmte.<br/>Noah atmete tief ein und aus.</p><p>Danach wurde nicht alles besser. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Zuerst wurde alles schlimmer. Noahs Vater war mit dem Abendessen das Noah ihnen gekocht hatte nicht zufrieden. Oder er war wütend. Weshalb fragte Noah nie. Er wusste, dass er früh genug erfahren würde wie sauer sein Vater heute Abend sein würde. Nichts hatte ihn jedoch auf den Tag vorbereitet an dem sein Vater seinen Job verlieren würde.</p><p>Jeden Tag eilte Noah nach der Schule nach Hause. Er wollte einkaufen gehen, die Wäsche waschen - Marsha hatte ihm gezeigt wie er die Maschine richtig belud - und dann ein Stockwerk tiefer gehen wo ihm Marsha oder einer der Jungs helfen würde seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Noch immer hatte er Probleme die Worte, die Buchstaben die vor seinen Augen zu wandern schienen so zu sortieren, dass sie Sätze bildeten die er verstehen konnte. Auch Marsha hatte nicht immer Zeit. An manchen Tagen kamen ein Junge oder mehrere mit schweren Herzen und blutigen Nasen zu ihr, benötigten die Umarmung und tröstenden Worte ebenso, wenn nicht noch mehr wie Noah. Doch allein die Tatsache an einem Tisch sitzen zu können und sanfte Worte im Hintergrund zu hören machten es ihm einfacher sich auf seine Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.</p><p>An dem Tag an dem es geschah beeilte Noah sich nach Hause zu kommen. Wieder einmal war er gehänselt worden, hatte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten können. Trotzig strich er sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Als er den Gang zur Wohnung seines Vaters entlang lief wiederholte er geistig die Hausaufgaben die er auf morgen aufbekommen hatte. Sein Hausaufgabenheft war in den Untiefen einer Pfütze in einer New Yorker Seitengasse versunken. Die Tür zur Wohnung war aufgebrochen. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Noah mit dem Gedanken einen von Marshas Jungen zu holen bevor er die Wohnung betrat. Sein Vater würde jedoch sofort wissen, dass jemand fremdes die Wohnung betreten hatte. Wie er darauf kam war ihm ein Rätsel.<br/>Also stellte Noah die Bücher vor der Tür ab und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in die Wohnung.<br/>In der Wohnung hätte genauso gut eine Bombe einschlagen können. Der kleine Esstisch war das einzig stehende Mobiliar im Raum. Das Sofa war umgestürzt, der Fernseher lag in Bruchstücken zwischen den Resten des spärlichen Regals mit Büchern und ähnlichem. Der Stuhl der am morgen noch ganz gewesen war schien mehrere Male gegen die Wand geschlagen worden zu sein. Dort prangte jetzt ein Loch in der Größe von Noahs Kopf. Er atmete scharf ein. Das würde ihm sein Vater nie verzeihen. Mit raschem Atem ging er einen weiteren Schritt in die Wohnung. Ein Blick sagte ihm, dass weder seine Lieblingstasse noch eines der wenigen Bilder das von seinen Jahren als Kleinkind zeugte verschont worden war. Auf dem Weg in die Küche trat er auf ein Stück Holz das unter seinem Schuh splitterte. "Junge, bist du das?" Hörte er seinen Vater aus dessen Schlafzimmer rufen. Noah erstarrte. Was brachte seinen Vater um diese Uhrzeit dazu nach Hause zu kommen? "Ja." rief er mit zitternder Stimme zurück. Unsicheren Schrittes kam sein Vater ins Wohnzimmer. Mit jeder Scherbe die unter seinen Füßen knirschte verkrampfte sich Noahs Herz ein Stück mehr. Sobald sein Vater den Raum betreten hatte ging alles rasend schnell.</p><p>Noah versuchte sich zu ducken, doch sein betrunkener Vater schlug mit überraschender Präzision zu. "Du hättest einfach wegbleiben sollen." sagte sein Vater in einem fast entschuldigenden Tonfall bevor er erneut zuschlug. Diesmal konnte Noah einen spitzen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Er schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge. Vermutlich hatte er sich zu heftig auf die Lippe gebissen. Der nächste Schlag seines Vaters fällte ihn wie einen Morschen Baum. Ein Tritt. Irgendwann hörte er auf zu zählen.</p><p>Nachdem sein Vater genug zu haben schien setzte er sich neben seinen Sohn. Er zog ihn in seinen Schoß als wollte er ihn trösten. Noah wimmerte, Atmen fiel noch schwerer als sonst, seine Rippen schmerzten  mit jedem Versuch Luft zu holen. Wie sollte er so noch einen weiteren Tag mit seinem Vater aushalten? Dieser Vater der ihn mit jedem Abend an dem er Volltrunken nach Hause kam weniger zu Lieben schien. "Lass' mich!" hustete er schließlich. Das schien seinen Vater aus seiner ungewohnt liebevollen Art zu reißen. Er stieß Noah von sich als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. "Du!" stieß er hervor, seine Stimme erneut voller Hass. Bevor er noch etwas weiteres sagen konnte stürmten ein paar Männer zur Tür herein, dicht gefolgt von Marsha.<br/>Die Jungen zerrten seinen Vater von Noah fort während Marsha sich sofort auf ihn stürtzte. "Oh Gott, oh Gott,..." war alles was er hörte. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihn ab, fragte wo es wehtat. Er versuchte sie durch ein Lächeln zu beruhigen. Als ihre Augen sich weiteten erinnerte er sich an den Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Vermutlich sah er aus wie ein Schauspieler in einem Gruselkabinett, ihr persönlicher Albtraum. Marsha zog ihn mit liebevoller bestimmtheit aus der zerstörten Wohnung, von Bädern, Blutergüssen und Apfelkuchen faselnd. Das letzte das Noah in der Wohnung sah war sein Vater wie er von Tom auf dem Esstisch festgehalten wurde, die Rage in Toms Gesicht.<br/>Er schämte sich für die Erleichterung die er bei dem Anblick spürte.</p><p>Von diesem Tag an begann Noah Marshas Stärke wirklich zu spüren. Zuvor hatte er sie weich erlebt, tröstend, helfend. Nun spürte er das Feuer in ihr. Jeden morgen, an dem er auf dem Hochbett im Zimmer welches die Jungen die in Marshas Haushalt wohnten teilten aufwachte, fühlte sein Herz sich nicht an, als würde es ihm jeden Moment aus der Brust schlagen. Es war vielmehr, als würde es endlich eine Rythmus finden in dem es nicht nur in der Lage war zu fürchten, sondern zu lieben. An jedem dieser Morgen nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, nur um sich daran zu erinnern wie leicht es sein konnte zu Atmen.</p><p>Wenn er also morgens in die Küche kam, mit verstrubbelten Locken und im Schlafanzug schenkte Marsha ihm ein Lächeln, ließ ihn an den Tisch sitzen und gab ihm zu essen. Egal was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war oder wie lange sie wach gewesen war, Marsha hatte stets ein offenes Ohr für ihn. An manchen morgen kam sie leise zu ihnen ins Zimmer und weckte Noah sanft, legte einen Finger an die Lippen und lächelte sanft mit Blick auf die anderen Jungen welche meist erst vor wenigen Stunden heimgekommen waren. Dann wusste Noah, dass die Nacht zuvor hart gewesen war für die Jungen und schnappte sich seine Kleider und Schulsachen um nicht noch einmal quer durch das Zimmer tapsen zu müssen bevor er in die Schule ging.<br/>So ging es einige Zeit bevor Noah die Neugier packte. "Marsha, warum kommen die anderen erst so spät nach Hause?" fragte er beim Frühstück während er Cornflakes löffelte. "Müssen sie nicht in die Schule?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt, sah er auf. Marsha stand am Herd und sah stumm zu, wie die Eier in der Pfanne verbrannten.</p><p>Dies war der Teil der Geschichte in dem Noahs Leben laut und bunt wurde. Der Teil, in dem Liebe nicht mehr nur ein Wort aus dem Literaturunterricht war und in dem es frei gelebt wurde. In gewisser Weise war es für Noah eine neue Welt. Nachdem Marsha die verbrannten Eier entsorgt und sich zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt hatte um ihm zu erklären was die Jungs welche bei Marsha ein und aus gingen taten um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen war Noah neugierig geworden. Männer die Abends in Bars gingen um sich als Frauen zu verkleiden und zu tanzen? Männer die, ähnlich den Frauen mit denen Noahs Vater an manchen Abenden heimgekommen war, für Sex bezahlt wurden? Männer die in Frauenkörpern geboren worden waren, die in sogenannten Ballrooms gewagte Kostüme in Wettbewerben zur Schau stellten? Noch nie hatte er Einblick erhalten in ein Leben wie die Menschen die ihn jeden Tag umgaben es führten. Marsha erklärte ihm, dass nicht alle der Jungen daheim als die Personen akzeptiert worden waren die sie seien, dass sie geschlagen und verspottet worden waren ganz ähnlich wie es Noah passiert war. Dass sie wusste wie sie sich fühlten, Junge Männer die auf der Straße lebten und ihren Körper verkaufen mussten Nacht für Nacht für ein Stück Brot oder einen Körper an dem sie sich wärmen konnten. Und das sie diesen Jungen aus diesem Grund ein Zuhause bot. Einen Ort der Akzeptanz und Trost spendete. Der Wärme lieferte ohne Würde zu fordern.</p><p>Sie erzählte ihm auch von der Krankheit welche manche der Männer hatten. Das sie an ihr sterben würden, wie zu viele Männer und Frauen vor ihnen, da kein Interesse bestand eine Medizin zu entwickeln für Schwuchteln, Transen oder Huren. Das auch sie an dieser Krankheit sterben würde, eines Tages.</p><p>Es war als wäre eine neue Tür aufgestoßen worden. Noah hatte einen neuen Blick auf das tägliche Leben um sich herum erlangt. Er sah nun wie bunte Kleider genäht, Medizin verteilt, Geld gezählt und wie Schürfwunden, blaue Flecken und männliche Gesichter mit Make-Up überdeckt wurden.</p><p>Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien durfte Noah mit zu einem der Ballrooms. Er begleitete Marshas Jungen die an jenem Abend teilnahmen, sah ihnen zu wie sie sich gegenseitig schminkten, wie sie in Kleider schlüpften deren Geburt er auf Marshas Küchentisch gesehen hatte- fantastische Kleidungsstücke in den buntesten Farben mit Röcken, Rüschen, Glitzer und Jackets...mit einem zwinkern schob Tom Noahs Unterkiefer wieder nach oben.</p><p>Als Noah in den frühen Morgenstunden mit den Jungen durch die kalten Straßen von New York lief konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Stumm folgte er der Euphorischen Truppe, leuchtende Augen folgten lackierten Fingernägeln, beobachteten Lippenstiftverschmierte Münder und Glitzernde Haare. Sein Blick blieb an der Trophäe die sie gewonnen hatten hängen.<br/>Tom legte einen Arm um Noah. "Hat es dir gefallen?" Noah nickte nur stumm, wusste noch immer nicht, wie er die Gefühle die ihn zu ertränken schienen ausdrücken sollte. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln sah er zu Tom auf.<br/>In diesem Moment wusste er endgültig wie es sich anfühlte eine richtige Familie zu haben.</p><p>Später würde er sich immer daran erinnern, wie sein erstes Weihnachten bei Marsha war. Damals, kurz nachdem er bei ihr eingezogen war. Noch deutlicher als an den Weihnachtstag jedoch würde er sich an die Tage davor erinnern. An Zimtsterne und Lebkuchen, an Punsch und an das klicken der Stricknadeln wenn Marsha Socken, Schals und Pullover strickte. Noch nie hatte Noah sich so sehr auf Weihnachten gefreut wie in diesem Jahr. Wenn er im Bett lag würde er die Tage zählen bis es endlich soweit war, und wenn er Abends über seinen Hausaufgaben saß und gelangweilt war würde er ihr zusehen, wie sie auf dem Sofa saß, ihre Augen fast zufielen und die Nadeln sich in einem stetigen Rythmus weiter bewegten bevor sie langsamer zu werden schienen ohne jemals ganz stehen zu bleiben. Er würde sich ein kichern verkneifen wenn ihr Kopf auf ihre Brust zu fallen drohte und hastig wieder auf seine Aufgaben starren wenn sie wach wurde und ihn ansah.<br/>Wenn sie dann später durch die Küche laufen würde, oder in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer, würde sie ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben und ihn auffordern gefälligst seine Aufgaben zu erledigen, oder sie würde nachhelfen.<br/>Und wenn er etwas nicht verstand, die Worte wieder einmal vor seinen Augen zu tanzen schienen, dann würde sie sich neben ihn setzen und ihm helfen, ihn Buchstabe für Buchstabe vorlesen lassen.<br/>An manchen Tagen schlief er über seinen Aufgaben zu dem klappern der Nadeln ein, und wachte in seinem Bett auf. Er kam nie dahinter ob es Marsha war die ihn Nachts in sein Bett trug oder einer der Jungen. Er fragte nie.</p><p>Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Noah im trüben Morgenlicht auf. Durch die Streben seines Hochbetts konnte er auf der Straße das New Yorker Schneetreiben beobachten. Er sah Leute die eilig in Hauseingänge verschwanden, dick in Mäntel und Schals gehüllt, Geschenke in buntem Papier unter den Arm geklemmt. Es war hektisch, doch der Schnee schien alldem einen Dämpfer zu verleihen. Mit einem Lächeln kroch er zurück unter seine warme Decke. Es war Weihnachten. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er sich im Traum nicht ausmalen können wie er dieses Weihnachten verbringen würde. Doch hier war er nun, in einem Raum mit acht anderen Jungen die hier ebenso Unterschlupf und eine Familie gefunden hatten wie er.</p><p>Wenige Stunden später saß er mit Marsha, den Jungen und all den anderen die den Weihnachtsmorgen hier verbrachten im Wohnzimmer, eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand und in Marsha's berühmte Strickdecke gewickelt. Als er sich umsah, zu diesen Menschen die kleine Geschenke austauschten, einen Teller mit Keksen herumreichten und deren Augen im Schein der Lichterketten zu leuchten und deren Lächeln die Augenringe von Jahren kurzer Nächte zu überdecken schienen, fühlte er sich geliebt.</p><p>Es war diese Art von Liebe und Familie, die er in den Weihnachtstagen erfuhr, abgeschottet vom Rest dieser kalten, hasserfüllten Welt, die ihn vergessen ließ was nach den Schulferien auf ihn wartete.</p><p>Neujahr war grandios gewesen, Glitzer um ihn herum, in den Gesichtern der Männer und Frauen die sich hemmungslos küssten und aneinander rieben während sie wild tanzten, in den Girlanden die in Marshas Wohnung von Weihnachten übrig geblieben waren, an den Kleidern die "seine" Jungs trugen während sie sich an kalten Stangen räkelten und tanzten genauso wie am Himmel über New York, das wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht in einem tiefen Nebel zu versinken schien der ihm das erste mal seit langer Zeit den Atem raubte. Marsha legte einen Arm um ihn, drückte ihn fest in ihre Seite während sie die Feuerwerke und das Geschehen auf der Straße beobachteten. Es war ein magischer Moment, der in einer Seifenblase abseits von Noahs Leben stattzufinden schien. Mit glänzenden Augen dachte er darüber nach was er im vergangenen Jahr verloren hatte, was es ihm gebracht hatte, darüber, was ihm das kommende Jahr bereithalten würde. Für einen Moment fiel es ihm schwer seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Bis er Marshas Arm um sich spürte und ihm einfiel- dieses Jahr war er nicht alleine.</p><p>Als es schließlich Zeit war in den Schulalltag zurückzukehren wurde ihm bewusst das sein Leben, so verändert es jetzt auch sein mochte, noch immer Welten von dem seiner Klassenkameraden entfernt war. Sie wollten nichts hören von Männern die Make-Up trugen oder Nachts tanzten um ihr Geld zu verdienen. Sie fanden es nicht "Cool", dass Noah jetzt wusste wie man eine Hose aus einem Stück Stoff nähte. Sie wollten die Geschenke die ihnen ihre Familien gekauft hatten gegeneinander aufwiegen, sich vergleichen und messen an etwas, das sicher keine Liebe war.</p><p>Es war ihnen egal, dass er jetzt die Familie hatte die er sich sein Leben lang herbeigesehnt hatte. Von alldem wollten sie nichts hören, er war schließlich noch immer der Junge den sie hänselten, den sie in den Schneematsch schubsten weil er kleiner und schwächer war als sie. Doch wenn ihm jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen liefen weil sein Knie so heftig auf dem Kiefer aufgeschlagen war, dass er für einen Moment Sterne sehen konnte war es ihm ebenso egal wie es ihnen war. Denn er wusste, dass Zuhause jemand wartete mit einer Tasse Tee und einer kratzigen Wolldecke und einer Geschichte von dem Glitzer des Ballrooms in dem Jesse ein Brautkleid getragen hatte (und wie er so gut darin ausgesehen hatte, dass ihn der ein oder andere Herr Jesse gerne an seinem gefallen hätte teilhaben lassen). Sein Heimweg war nur halb so schlimm wie er es im vergangenen Jahr so oft gewesen war.</p><p>Das neue Jahr hatte gut begonnen, wirklich. Er hatte keine Probleme in der Schule, seine Klassenkameraden fanden ihn bei weitem nicht mehr so interessant seit ein neues Kind in die Klasse gekommen war, Marsha ging es gut und die Jungen hatten weniger Probleme arbeit abseits der Straße zu finden.<br/>Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis einer der Jungen von seinem Job im Diner zwei Blocks weiter mit blauem Auge und Aufgeschürften Handknöcheln heimkam. Er war erkannt worden von einem anderen, weißen, Jungen Mann, welcher es als Ehrlos angesehen hatte von einem Schwulen Schwarzen bedient zu werden. Also hatte er versucht die "Schwuchtel" aus dem Diner herauszuprügeln. Eine Schande, dass der weiße nicht auf der Straße aufgewachsen war- nur so hätte er eine Chance gehabt gegen einen Schwarzen Mann aus dem Gettho der beinahe zwei Köpfe größer war als er selbst.</p><p>Noah hatte diesen Nachmittag stumm in eine Ecke des Sofas gekauert verbracht, Gedanken wirbelten ihm durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen. An diesen einen Tag an dem sein Vater betrunken nach Hause gekommen und über seine Schuhe im Eingang gestolpert war. An den Tag an dem er vergessen hatte Abendessen zu kochen. An den Tag an dem sein Vater seine Arbeit verloren hatte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen. Was war, wenn er eines Tages in einem Diner arbeiten würde und sein Vater der weiße Mann wäre der ihn auf die Straße prügeln wollte? Wenn er morgen aufwachte zu einer knallenden Tür und fliegenden Fäusten weil sein Vater ihn abholen würde? Stumme Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht während er dabei zusah wie Marsha sich um den Jungen kümmerte.<br/>Dabei hatte das Jahr so gut angefangen.</p><p>Einige Tage später nahm Tom Noah mit in den Park. Selbstverteidigung, hatte Marsha ihm gesagt. Die Bäume waren noch immer Schneebedeckt, auf der Wiese standen Schneemänner und weiter hinten lieferten sich einige Kinder eine Schneeballschlacht. Sie fingen langsam an, Schläge abwehren, Ausweichen, befreien. Mit der Zeit begann Noah tatsächlich Spaß daran zu haben, bekam keinen flauen Magen bei dem Gedanken wieder mit Tom in den Park zu müssen. Und er wurde besser. Bis der Schnee geschmolzen war und die ersten Blüten ihren Weg durch das Gras fanden konnte er mit Tom auf dem Rasen rangeln.</p><p>Noah hatte Freude daran zu Boxen, zu catchen, doch nach einigen  Monaten merkte er, dass sein Herz an etwas anderem hing. Nachts träumte er von langen Kleidern, von bunten Roben und Kimonos in bunten Mustern. Er träumte von Männern mit langen Beinen in Röcken und Hemden, von Frauen in Anzügen und Personen die in ihrer Schönheit über jeglichen Geschlechterrollen zu stehen schienen. Als Marsha ihm schließlich zeigte wie er die kleine Nähmaschine benutzen konnte die sie unter ihrem Bett aufbewahrte schien ihm das Herz fast aus der Brust zu springen. Von diesem Tag an fand man ihn in fast jeder freien Minute hinter der Maschine- Kleider für den Ballroom anfertigen, die Kleidung der Jungen ausbessern. Bis er eines Tages das Angebot einer Nachbarin erhielt für ein paar Dollar Kleider zu kürzen.</p><p> </p><p>Denn hier geht die Geschichte erst so richtig los.</p><p> </p><p>Jahre verbrachte Noah damit nach der Schule in seiner eigenen kleinen Schneiderei an Marshas Küchentisch Kleider auszubessern, reparieren und zu erschaffen. Nach der High School wollte er nähen, doch die Schulen waren teuer und er wusste nur zu genau, dass sein Vater keinerlei Unterhalt zahlte. Dennoch sparte er jeden Penny den er an der Nähmaschine verdiente.</p><p>Marsha begann es im laufe der Jahre stetig schlechter zu gehen. Die Krankheit war ausgebrochen und Noah wusste, dass sie den Jungs die sie bereits an "die Krankheit" verloren hatte allzu bald folgen würde. Dennoch schmerzte es ihn zu sehen wie es ihr jeden Tag schwerer fiel aufzustehen. Dass auf sie nur ein Platz in einem anonymen Massengrab im Hoffnungslosesten Teil des New Yorker Friedhofes warten würde.<br/>Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe sich um sie zu kümmern wie sie es vor Jahren getan hatte. An manchen Tagen blieb ihm nichts als einen wehmütigen Blick auf die Maschine zu werfen, in Gedanken bei seinen Ersparnissen die noch immer auf der Bank darauf warteten abgehoben zu werden, während er an Marshas Bett saß und ihr vorlas. Er wusste, dass er die Wohnung nach Marshas Tod behalten musste, gab es schließlich noch so viele Junge Menschen auf den Straßen New Yorks die einen Engel wie er ihm durch Marsha gesandt wurde benötigten.</p><p>Die Tage an welchen Tom, der vor einiger Zeit ausgezogen war, vorbei kam waren noch immer ein Lichtblick für Noah. Auch wenn er im Sommer die Schule abschließen und die Wohnung übernehmen würde war Tom sein großer Bruder der ihm beigebracht hatte wie man sich draußen wehrte, wie man ein Kondom benutzte und Lippenstift auftrug sodass er nicht verschmierte wenn man jemanden küsste. Mit Tom konnte er über all das reden über das er nie mit Marsha geredet hatte; Freunde, Sexualität, die Kalte Welt welche vor der Tür wartete, diese große Fremde in sich die es zu entdecken galt und nun auch Marshas Zustand. Tom wusste, wie nahe Marsha und Noah sich standen, war Noah schließlich der Junge der unumstritten die meiste Zeit in dem kleinen Apartment verbracht hatte.<br/>Es gab Tage an denen er Abends, wenn Marsha schlief und einer der anderen Jungen die Nachtwache übernommen hatte mit Tom um die Häuser zog, nur um die Kälte und den Geruch des Todes der durch die Wohnung zu wabern schien zu vergessen.</p><p>An einem solchen Abend traf Noah die Liebe seines Lebens. Vielleicht auch dieses Lebens, wer wusste das schon. Als Noah wild mit Tom über die Tanzfläche in einer der Bars tanzte sah er nur aus der ferne wie sich eine zierliche Gestalt in einem hauchdünnen Satinkleid in High Heels auf der Bar räkelte. Schwarz geschminkte Augen trafen auf glitzernden Lidschatten. Ein atemloses Lächeln über eine Menge verschwitzter, halbnackter Körper bevor Tom Noah aus der Bar zerrte.</p><p>Nach Marshas Tod vergingen Wochen, in denen Noah die Wohnung kaum verließ. Es gab einiges das Organisiert, viel das Besprochen werden musste. Hausregeln, Miete, wer schlief wo, wie viele junge Menschen konnte Marshas Wohnung noch fassen...die Liste schien nie zu enden. Als Noah dem Trubel der gröbsten Organisation entkommen konnte ging er einkaufen, in dem kleinen Bodega einen Block weiter welches einem von Marshas alten Freunden gehörte. Er glich gerade die Preise des Klopapiers ab, als er ihn in dem Spiegel über der Eingangstür sah. Im Licht des Bodegas an einem dämmrigen Samstagabend sah seine Haut noch blasser aus als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ungeschminkte Lippen verzogen sich zu dem gleichen Lächeln das ihm vor Wochen schon einmal den Atem geraubt hatte. Das Herz begann Noah bis in den Hals zu schlagen, sein Gesicht schien zu glühen. Hastig drehte er sich zur Tür.</p><p>Tage später trafen sie sich wieder, er stand klopfend vor Noahs Tür, Nass vom kalten Novemberregen, hatte gehört es gäbe einen Platz für Menschen wie ihn. Zu gerne hätte Noah die Türe wieder geschlossen angesichts der Tatsache dass die Wohnung seit sie begonnen hatten auch Mädchen zu beherbergen fast überzuquellen schien.<br/>Doch wie oft geschah es schon, dass das Schicksal persönlich klopfte.</p><p>Es dauerte, bis Noah realisierte, dass es tatsächlich Liebe war. Vielleicht war es der Tag gewesen an dem er das erste mal neben ihm aufgewacht war, am Morgen nachdem eines von Noahs Mädchen von zwei seiner Jungen in die Wohnung gebracht werden musste weil zwei ihrer Freier ihren Penis sehen wollten und sie voller Wut über ihre Weigerung übel geschlagen hatten.<br/>Vielleicht war es der Abend gewesen an dem Noah seinen Vater auf der Straße wiedererkannt hatte und sein Atem zu stocken schien, bevor er ihn kaum noch beherrschen konnte und es nichts brauchte als eine Umarmung, dass er wieder zu sich kam.<br/>Vielleicht war es der Tag gewesen, an dem er ihn das erste mal in einem Ballroom gesehen hatte, sich im Licht der Kronleuchter räkelnd, ein Brautkleid mit Meterlanger Schleppe tragend mit leuchtenden Augen.<br/>Wenn er ehrlich war, war es der Tag gewesen an dem er ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte. In einer heruntergekommenen Schwulenbar im schlechtesten Viertel der Stadt wo er seinen Körper verkauft hatte. Da, wo man sie damals alle unterzubringen schien.</p><p>Jahre später, nachdem er die Liebe seines Lebens, Tom und viele seiner Kinder viel zu früh hatte beerdigen müssen erzählte er seine Geschichte das erste mal.<br/>Er erzählte sie vor schwarzen Trans Frauen welche die Revolution gestartet hatten, vor Drag Queens und Kings, vor Menschen die einfach sie selbst sein wollten. Und als er in der Menge vor sich auf Glitzer, Tränen, Lippenstift und Regenbögen sah wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>